


Hair stylist

by ishiprarepairs



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiprarepairs/pseuds/ishiprarepairs
Summary: This is a small piece of writing I've had on my laptop for over 5 months and I thought i'd post it because cryptane always needs more content, even if this is garbage! :)I will write another one, but I do have another old one to post before I do.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 32





	Hair stylist

Crypto adored playing with Octavio’s hair. They weren’t too close initially, but the daredevil often loitered into the hacker’s room, hands filled with clips and bobbles, so that Crypto could give him a different hairstyle near enough daily, especially post-match. This eventually led to them becoming close friends, something Crypto hadn’t planned on doing.  
The daredevil’s knotted hair often got brushed thoroughly by Crypto too, that is, if he was feeling generous. He didn’t mind- Octavio’s hair was soft, green, lengthy. It reminded him a lot of Mila’s. The hacker had often tied his sister’s hair up for her whilst she was tired, and she had taught him countless techniques for plaits, buns, and braids in their spare time. Though, he never mentioned anything about it and Octavio had just assumed that it was a peculiar interest of Crypto’s without having questioning it. Well, until curiosity dragged the question from his throat during a routine styling session.  
“Crypto, amigo,” Blurted out the daredevil, after closely considering whether to pursue his inquiry or not. The hacker looked up and gently softened his grasp on the long strands of hair wrapped around his fingers. He hummed in response, repositioning his legs so they weren’t as tight against Octavio’s hips as they were previous.  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“No, no, it’s just…” Octavio stopped himself mid-sentence. Crypto’s brows furrowed in impatience.  
“What?”  
“How do you know how to style longer hair? I‘ve been dying to ask. Is it like, a weird fetish or something? It’s fine, I won’t jud-” The hacker let out a breathless laugh after hearing the question, which made Octavio tense. Crypto snaked his hands away from Octavio’s locks and rubbed his own face half-assedly before sighing.  
“It’s none of your business.”  
“Tell me, or I’ll go mention your talent to the others, and that you get off to hair.” The hacker smirked at his remark. How demanding.  
“I don’t think I will.” He teased. The daredevil rolled his eyes in annoyance. Octavio’s head crooked shrewdly to the right so he could grab a swift glance over his shoulder, however, was met with an unexpected sight. Crypto’s gaze was focused on the small area of quilt between them, his cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink, and his fingers fumbled clumsily together, but he was smiling. Octavio’s lips parted slightly; it was truly a sight to behold, and an uncommon one at that.  
The daredevil caught the gist and began to shift. The hacker’s eyes shot up after registering that Octavio was glaring at him. He mumbled, attempting to fabricate a comprehensible sentence to avoid questioning. Octavio quietly snickered to himself before scooting himself further back to fill the gap between them. “You thought I wouldn’t notice, amigo?” The taller man let out a lowly moan as Octavio’s ass rubbed roughly against his crotch. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when I come to your room, you look forward to touching me, don’t you? Que asqueroso~” His remark was granted with few seconds of silence before he felt the man move behind him, coming closer, as though the hacker had come to terms with what was happening. Crypto’s hand swiftly moved from beside himself to rest on the daredevil’s hips, forcefully grabbing them, as though he was angry. It was unexpected to be met with such force. Needless to say, Octavio lived for it. Crypto rested his head gently on the smaller man’s shoulder so his lips almost ticked his ear as he spoke, barely loud enough for Octavio to hear.  
“Yah. Guilty. But you aren’t innocent either, amkae. You wouldn’t come back relentlessly if you didn’t like it too.”


End file.
